Broken
by systemDOWNgrade
Summary: She looked at her broken legs. Useless. That was all she thought of them now. Sitting on her wheelchair, she could only hate herself for her foolishness.


Sigh… Very hungry.

Hungry. Hungry. Ignore me.

Enough about how hungry I am. If I continue, I'll never stop.

The idea for this story came from the song Taishou.a. Suddenly had the inspiration to do it.

Summary?

She looked at her broken legs. Useless. That was all she thought of them now. Sitting on her wheelchair, she could only hate herself for her foolishness.

I should just start, right?

* * *

She stared into the dark, starless night. The crescent moon glittered brightly in the dark sky. It seemed so peaceful. The sound of spinning motors and wheels made her look up. A figure of a storm rider caught her attention. She looked at her broken legs. Useless. That was all she thought of them now. Sitting on her wheelchair, she could only hate herself for her foolishness.

Why had she even trusted him? She had known all too well that her love would get her nowhere. Still, she clung on, refusing to let go. His warm light, the warmth of his smile. Even now as she hated him, she could never forget the joy that he had brought her once.

She gritted her teeth in anger. The way he had thrown her away when he had gotten bored.

"_I never loved you."_

**I sprinkle dirt onto your corpse**

**Even if it is forbidden**

**In the pleasure of that innocent gaze**

**There was an undeniable temptation**

Was it wrong? Her undeniable love for him, could it be that she had been wrong from the start? Was this her punishment?

"_Why?"_

**Why are there crimes?**

**Why is there punishment?**

She gripped her useless legs tightly, causing herself more pain. It was so clear at that time, though just a glimmer of hope. She thought that happiness was hers for the taking. Then it disappeared completely. She felt the sky get darker. She looked up. The moon was covered by the clouds. It was as if the world felt her sadness.

"_You were never anything to me in the first place."_

**The end of the bone was very white**

**And brought the infinitely continuing darkness**

**Everything seemed clearer**

**Yet it soon disappears**

Unpleasant memories came gushing back. Tears threatened to fall. She bit her lip, trying to contain the tears. Why did she still love him? Did she not hate him? No. The hatred was clear. It was the love that refused to disappear. She wanted to laugh at her own stupidity. She was nothing to him anyway.

"_You lied…"_

**I lock up the memories of you**

**Even if the lock is broken**

**Underneath the crazed affection**

**There was an uncontrollable urge**

Empty love. She was just a tool. He used her till she was broken and useless. He had broken her, more so. The shattered promises. Life was fragile, just like glass. It breaks as soon as released. She was waiting for her dream to end.

"_You were just imagining everything."_

**I picked up the pieces**

**While waiting for the dream to end**

Lies.

Everything was just a huge lie. One that she had tricked herself into believing. She had been so lonely. A lovely dream that turned into a nightmare. She had known it long ago, long before he shattered her dreams, that it was all just a dream weaved together from her fantasies. She had given up, deciding to live on weak fabrications. It was all just a dream.

"_Don't do this…"_

**It's a crime because I gave up**

**I receive punishment because I was too attached**

**Abandoning everything everywhere**

**It spins and spins again**

Those warm yellow eyes, eyes of deception. Still, she could not help but be drawn to them again. Would she rather live in her own fragile world or face the cold walls of reality? She had been living in a world of lies her whole life. It was time she opened her eyes. Perhaps she would smile for real if she did, just once.

"_Stop fooling yourself, Yuuna."_

**When the morning comes will I be able to smile?**

**Can I smile like I did that day?**

**Let me have lost nothing at all**

**I wish, and wish again**

A shade of dark purple painted the sky. Dawn was approaching. Hopefully, she would smile on this day.

* * *

Thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I really really really need reviews!!! Thank you!


End file.
